


the Seven Deadly Sins

by Zinc10



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fan Comics, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinc10/pseuds/Zinc10
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale display the Seven Deadly Sins. Short, wordless comic telling a little story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Greed

Chapter 1: Greed


	2. Envy

Chapter 2: Envy


	3. Pride

Chapter 3: Pride


	4. Gluttony

Chapter 4: Gluttony


	5. Sloth

Chapter 5: Sloth


	6. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is... is this plot I sense?   
> very slight plot!

Chapter 6: Wrath


	7. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the holy fly swatter!

Chapter 7: Lust


End file.
